His Singer, His Imprint, But In Love With One
by Sura Morton
Summary: Read and Find out what the Twilight Family is Up To!
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! I don't want to move in with mom for the school year!" I whined. Dad smiled and kissed my hair.

"Sweetie, I know, but she misses you. I don't want to keep you from her. I still love your mother, but we weren't meant to be." He said. I frowned.

"Fine, but when I get back, I want to go on a trip to Europe." I said.

"Deal." He said, walking with me, towards mom and her new husband.

"Cassi!" My mother screamed. I scowled softly. I felt dad rub my back.

"It's going to be alright." He wispered to me, before I was pulled into a tight hug by my mother.

"Oh My God! I've missed you so much!" She cried. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"I've missed you too mother." I said. She then pulled away, pulling Nick towards me.

"Sweetie, you remember Nick." She said. I gave a fake smile.

"Hello, Nick. It's nice to see you again." I said. He gave a flirty smile.

"It's so nice to see you again too, Cassie." He said.

I knew he only wanted one thing from me. Sex! He has raped me everytime I have come to visit my mother. I could never tell my father, because I can't be the cause of him hating my mother. She has no clue to what he has been doing to me ither.

"Same here." I said, looking at him. He gave me a sickly sweet smile, which I knew all to well. It meant I was his now.

'Does god hate me that much?' I thought.

Later that day

My room was red and black with a hint of purple. My three favorite colors. As I lay on my bed, I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said, still reading Moonlight staring Alex O'Loughin. He plays Mick St. Joghn, a vampire, who has kept an eye on a human named Beth Turner throught her life after he saved her from Caroline, his 'deceased' wife and the woman who changed him.

"Hey sweetie." Mom said, sitting down next to me. I smiled weakly at her.

"I'm sorry to bothere you and your reading, I just wanted to tell you I was off to work. Nick is down stairs." She said. I felt myself stiff at the mention of his name. She kissed my hair before heading out. I rushed to my feet and headed down stairs.

"Can I drive around for a while?" I asked, wanting to get away from him.

"Sure sweetie, just be home before twelve." She said. I quickly grabbed my keys and headed out into the fall air. I inailed the scent of nature as the cool air covered my undressed pale skin. I then walked over to my car. It was a black and red 2012 R8 Coupe, the one my father bought for me for my stay here with my mother.

As I drove though the small town of Adams,Oregon, I noticed all the trees and old monuments. This was a beautiful small town.

It has been three hours since I left the house, I was still driving around when I saw a girl in the woods running, for what seemed like, her life. I quickly pulled over and jumped out of the car. I took off running in her direction. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get to her. Once I was about three feet behind her, I reached and took her arm and pulled her behind a tree. She was about to scream when I covered her mouth.

"Shhh! Don't scream, or they'll hear you." I wispered into her ear. She nodded.

"My car is to our left. On the count of three, we are going to make a run for it." I said. She nodded her head.

"One...two... three." I said. We then as fast as we could go, ran to my car. I rushed to the drivers side once she was safe inside, got inside, started the car and drove off quickly. I could hear her breathing quickly, trying to catch her breath. I took a look at her. She was tanned, with long black hair. She was covered in scars and bruises. I then looked back at the road.

"Are you alright?" I asked, turning on the heat, to warm her up.

"Yes. Thanks to you." She said in a small shak voice.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kelly Black. What's your name? She asked, looking over at me.

"Cassandra Delgado, but some people call me Bella because my middle name is Isabella, but I prefer Cassie." I said, "I just moved here with my mother." She smiled at me.

"Thank you Cass, for saving my life. I've been in there for two months." She said.

"Where? The woods?" I asked. She nodded.

"I was kidnapped from a friends home two months ago. I never saw the face of the man who took me, but he kept me in a cave some where. I had just escaped. If not for you, I would be dead." She said, her voice cracking. I rubbed her arm.

"Would you like for me to take you to your family?" I asked her. She nodded. We then pulled up infront of a medium built house. I quickly jumped out of the car, rushing to her side. As we walked up to the door, I quietly knocked on the door. I could hear moving in the house. The door opened, revealing an older man, with gray hair. His eyes landed on Kelly, and widened in shock.

"K-Kelly?" He gasped, a tear falling.

"Yeah, it's me dad." She said, crying, He quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Kelly!" He cried. I watched as more and more people came foward, ignoring me, and gasping at the sight of thier lost and now found family.

"Kelly?" Gasped a tanned male with long black hair. Kelly smiled through her tears.

"Little brother." She said. He pulled her into a hug.

"Jake! I missed you!" She cried. His hold on her tightened as he buried his face in her hair. i smiled at their happy ending. I turned to leave when some one spoke.

"Hey! Who are you?" Some one asked. I turned to face everyone again. Kelly pulled out of her brothers arms, and walked towards me. She took my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers, pulling me inside the house.

"Everyone, meet Cassandra Delgado, she's just moved here with her mother." She said, introducing me. I smiled softly. They all nodded.

"How do you know our Kelly?" The father asked. Kelly looked at me and smiled, squeezing my hand softly.

"Cassie is the one who saved me. If not for hwer, I would be dead." She said, smiling at me, with tears in her eyes. I rubbed her back. Her families eyes were all on me.

"How?" Some one asked.

"I was driving through town, when I was a girl runnig for her life in the woods, so I pulled over and ran after her. We then ran to my car, and here we are." I said. They gasped.

"You risked your life, to save my daughters?" Her father asked, stepping foward. I shook my head.

"It was nothing really. It was like breathing for me." I said. His hand was on the side of my face. Instinctively, I stiffined, but stayed calm.

"Thank you, so much, for saving my little girl." He said. I smiled softly. Everyone thanked me with a hand shake or a nod. Her brother Jake, who had been staring at me for an entire three minutes with an awe expression, stepped infront of me, I guess to thank me. I was then pulled into a death gripping hug. His hage arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close, his body pressed up against mine.I hesitantly hugged him back, rubbing his back.

"Thank you, " He said, pulling away and gazing deeply into my eyes. Gazing into his eyes, felt something like a pull, like I was being pulled to him. I felt a connection to him, "...for saving my sister, and bringing her home safe." He said. I smiled softly.

"Ummm, I'm sorry, it was nice meeting you all, but I have to get home." I Said.

They all nodded.

"It was nice meeting you too Cassandra. Thank you, again." Her father said. I nodded. Kelly, with her family close behind, walked me to my car, but not before I heard the group behind us saying 'Jake just Imprinted on Cassie!'. She pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck. I could feel her tears on my skin. I hugged her back, wanting to make her feel safe again.

"Thank you so much, for giving me another chance to be with my family." She said. I rubbed her back.

"You can thank me by never going out alone or at night for a while." I said, pulling away. She wipped her tears.

"Okay, I promise." She said. SHe then gave me a quick hug.

"Um, I just over heard them saying something about Jacob Imprinting on me. Do you know what they meant by that?" I asked. I watched her eyes widen in shock before going back to normal, "Oh, uh-" She started nervously. I shook my head, "You don't have to tell me." I said.

She nodded, "I'll see you around." I said.

"Bye Cass." She said. I smiled at her.

"Bye Kelly." I said.

"Cassie?" She and Jacob called out.

I turend to her and her brother, Jacob staring at me in awe...again, his eyes never leaving mine, "Promise to come back to visit? I'd hate to never see you again." She said.

I smiled.

"I promise to visit." I said.

"Thank you." They said.

I gave them a short nod before heading to my car and pulling off.

Once I pulled up infront of my mothers house, I saw Nick staning in the door way, with a sick smile on his lips. I sighed and killed the engine, then got out of the car. The closer I got to the door, the wider his smile grew.

"Hello Cassandra." He said. I just looked at him and tried to get passed him, but he pinned me to the door frame with his body. He then sniffed my neck.

"Mmmmmm, you smell amazing." He said. His lips were now on my neck, trailing down to my collar bone. I pushed him away, and headed for my room. Before I could shut the door, he pushed it open.

"I want you." He said. I glared at him.

"And I want to get out of here, but you can't always get what you want." I said. He smiled at me.

"Oh, I have my ways." He said. With that being said, he took from me the only thing he desired. Sex!

The next morning was my first day at Pendleton High School. I took a very long shower, brushed my hair up into a pony tail, brushed my teeth and got dressed, then headed out for school. On my way to school, the memories of last night came rushing back. Me finding kelly, reuniting her with her family, coming home, and Nick raping me.

Pushing that memory out of my head, I pulled up into the parking lot of Pendleton High School. My schedule was mailed to me, so there was no need to go to the office. I parked my car next to a silver Volvo, then stepped out of the car. I noticed about three camera crew in the parking lot. I looked over to my left to see five attractive pale figures, stiffly looking at me. I then turned my attention back to the camera crews. I then shut my car door and went and sat on the trunk of my car.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, I hear screaming.

"There she is, the new girl who saved Kelly Black!" Reporters screamed, making their way towards me. They kept asking me questions like, what's your name, where are you from, how did I find Kelly Black, did I know the family? I started to get angry.

"Please move away from me and my car." I asked, trying to stay calm. One outburst, and it could damage my heart even more.

"Please, move away from me." I asked, staying calm. Seeinas they were not going to, I graoned. I then hopped down from my car and glared at the camera crews.

"Move out of my way!" I snarled, pushing, well trying, to push my way through the camera crews and students. I then feld a cold hand grab hold of my wrist, and pull me through the crowd of maniacs. I looked up to see it was one of the attractive students. The blond female. She pulled me into the building with her family? I stood there, looking out the window at the crowd of people, then faced the family behind me.

"Ummm, thank you for, uh, you know, for that back there. My next move was to bite one of them." I said.

I noticed they were all stiff, but smiled through it.

"My name is Alice Cullen. This is my boyfriend Jasper Hale, his twin sister Rosalie Hale, her boyfriend Emmett Cullen, and my brother Edward Cullen my friend Isabella Swan." She said, pointing them all out as she said their names.

I smiled.

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Cassandra Delgado, but some people call me Bella. My middle name is Annibella." I said.

They all looked at me like I had two heads.

"What, is there something on my face?" I asked. Their eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, we call Isabella, Bella." Alice said.

"Oh, well, I guess there are two Bella's at Pendleton High School. Just call me Cassie." I said.

They smiled, though they still seemed shocked by something.

Through out the day, everyone continued to stare at me, the new girl, and the new girl who saved Kelly Black, I stared to get irritated. I was sitting with the Cullens, when I was about to get up and snarl at the entire cafateria, but someone took hold of my wrist. I looked down to see that it was Rose. She was smiling up at me.

"As much as I would love to see you snarl at the entire school body, you can't." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It's your first day, you don't want to make a bad impression." She said. A growl deep down in my throat erupted as let my gazed go around the cafateria. Everyones head snapped away quickly. Satisfied, I smiled and took my seat next to Rose. I could feel eyes on me, so I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked, fiddling with my un-eaten food.

"You're one strange human Anni." Emmett said.

"Thanks Em." I said, pushing my trey of food away.

"Is something wrong Anni?" Alice asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"You're not eating." She said. I looked at my plate, then her.

"Oh, I don't eat." I said. They all looked confused

"What do you mean you don't eat?" Rose asked.

"I mean, I can't eat. Since birth, I have never been able to eat food. I stayed locked up in the hospital for months before they saw that me not eating didn't kill me" I said. I looked to see them all staring at me in shock and pain.

"Anni, I'm sor-" I stopped Em before he could go any further.

"Don't appologize Em. I like being strage, weird and different. It's who I am, who I was born, destined to be."I said. He smiled softly.

"You like it, seriously?" H e asked.

"What's not to like? No one can say that I am like anyone they have ever met. I am my own creature in the world." I said.

"Creature?" He asked. I smiled.

"Well, we are all creatures, whouldn't you say? I mean, to the supernatural, we are creatures. To all of us, the supernatural are creatures, or as others put it 'Monsters" I said. He smiled.

"Do you believe in the supernatural Anni?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Yes, I do. I mean come one, if they did not exist, how is it they exist on tv, in movies, in plays? If they didn't exist, where did they get the idea to make up such amazing creatures? No one, then, was smart enough to make up such things." I said.

I looked up to see everyone staring at me with wided eyes, amazed by my words. I smiled

"What?" I asked.

"You have a very different perspective on life. You seem to have you your own personal, and true outlook on the worl around you. Such a wise perspective for such a young woman." The one named Jasper said. I smiled.

"I won't force myself to see what others want or don't want me to see. I'm very rebllious, and stubborn. There is not anything you can make me say or do if I don't want to." I said, seriously. Em smiled.

"We can see that." He said. I smiled.

"So, how did you save Kelly Black?" Rosalie asked me. I sighed.

"I was driving around, to get a better look of this place, when I saw her running for her life. There was a pale figure chasing after her. They were smiling. It was like they were runnig slow on purpose, to torment her. So, I jumped out of the car and ran after her. My car wasn't far behind, so once I caught up with her, we took off runnig towards it." I said.

"I then took her home to her family. I met a lot of people. Her father Billy and her brother Jacob." I said. I noticed them all staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You jumped out of your car to chase down a stranger who was being chased by a maniac?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You could have been killed! Risking your life for someone you knew nothing about." Rosalie said, kind of upset. I just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but when I see someone in trouble, I tend to act first before I think about the danger or conciquence for myself." I said.

"You shouldn't do that." Isabella said.

"It's one of my weaknesses." I said.

"What's your biggest weakness?" Emmett asked. I looked at him.

"Wanting to give up my life for the ones I love." I said. I noticed everyone, but Isabella look at Edward.

'Why did they look at him when I said that?' I thought to myself. I shook it off.

"How is she? Kelly I mean." Isabella asked.

"She's a little bruised, but nothing internally bruised. She'll make a rapid recovery, though mentally, I don't think Billy or Jake are going to recover as quickly." I said.

"They'd missed her." She said.

"I know. Jake thanked me by pulling me into a bear hug. I could barely breath. He was hot." I said. They all looked at me. I blushed realizing how t hat sound.

"I mean temperature wise. His body was hot.. I mean his body temperature." I said. I blushed a million times red. They all, except Isabella, seemed to stiffen.

"I know what you mean." Isabella said. I smiled at her. I then noticed all of them were staring at me, their eyes filled with hunger..

"Are you all alright? You seem hungry." I said, my eyes roaming each one of them.

"We're fine." Roaslie snapped. I glared at her.

"No need for the attitude, because I know how to bite back." I snarled. She, along with everyone else, looked taken back. Sighing, I looked towards Alice.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go." I said. And with that I walked away.


End file.
